


Reaching Out

by Ineffablenat



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkwardness, Bittersweet, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Post-Parting Ways Ending (Life is Strange 2), Sex Education, Sexual Humor, Skype, birds and bees, sex ed, sexual demonstration, unexperienced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablenat/pseuds/Ineffablenat
Summary: Daniel is kinda lost on what to do for his first time with his boyfriend Chris so he goes to a friend Finn aka his brother’s boyfriend for help
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/ Chris Eriksen (mentioned), Sean Diaz/Finn (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> been having the idea of these two skyping for quite a while now, hear me out it gets better at the end.

“Hey my man, What’s up?”

  
“Hey Finn! I’m doing pretty good” Daniel smiles

.  
So is there any reason why you wanted you only talk to me and not Sean?

  
“yeah, I been meaning to ask you something”

  
“What is it? Shoot, I’m all ears”

  
“Well”, Daniel looks off to the side shyly.

  
“Wait, is this about you and your boyfriend Chris?’ Finn ask as he points at the screen.

  
“Yeah kinda…” he said shyly, as he put his hand around the back of his neck

  
“Wait don’t tell me” Finn says.

  
“I think we wanna um.. you know, take things to..you know, the next level” Daniel mumbles

  
“Ooh I know what you mean” Finn smirks.

  
“You do?” Daniel surprised

  
“Yeah of course! I do ” Finn grins

  
“You and your little boyfriend Chris wanna, you know” Finn says as he raises his eyebrows as he makes a hole shape with his index and thumb and put his other index finger through the hole

  
“pretty much Yeah ” Daniel blushes “We haven’t done anything extreme really, just made out a few times”

  
“and you need my help for your first time with Chris?” Finn asked eagerly.

  
“Yeah” Daniel says as he looks to the side, still slightly embarrassed.

  
“What should I do Finn ? I don’t wanna mess this up for me or for Chris”

  
“And you wouldn’t don’t worry man I wouldn’t let you, damn you grow up so fast”

  
“Can you please keep this between us and not tell Sean?” Daniel asked

  
“ of course man”

  
“ and another thing”

  
“Yeah ?”

  
“If we’re going to be talking about sex can you not bring up anything about you sleeping with my brother, I really don’t wanna think about that during my first time” Daniel said, while making an overly dramatic grossed out expression

  
“Hey hey, I’ll try, but no promises though,” Finn laughed as he leans back while putting his hands up

  
“Ok, first thing, You got the stuff for it?”

  
“like…condoms?” Daniel asks, feeling his face heating up.

  
“Yes, and lube! You gotta have this stuff handy,” Finn chuckles as he sits up and puts up to the screen a half empty bottle of lube.

  
“Dude, gross!” Daniel laughs, “Hmm... yeah, I should maybe order some.”

  
“Right on! Next thing…”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Before you even think about taking off your clothes…”

  
“Yes, I’m listening”

  
“Consent!”

  
“Oh! Yeah totally…”

  
“You shouldn’t pressure your little buddy ‘til they’re ready.” Finn says.

  
“And how would I know that?”

  
“Oh… you’ll know” “I knew when I-” Finn stopped himself, remembering what Daniel said earlier.

  
“Well… you know”

  
“Gotcha!”

  
“Ok, so have either of you done oral to each other?” Finn asked.

  
“Uhh…no what’s that?”

  
“You know… like…” Finn motions by pretending to stroke with one hand while having his mouth open and poking the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

  
“Oh no…” Daniel says, as he feels his face turn red.

  
“So… this really is our first time”

  
Daniel simply nods.

“Thanks Finn for... the talk, I think..I think I’m ready”

  
“Of course that's what brother-in-laws are for”, Finn said, mumbling the last bit.

  
“What brother in what? What do you mean Finn?”

  
As Daniel waits for a response he sees Finn grab something from the side of screen a mini shopping bag

  
“I was planning on keeping it a surprise but I think now would be a better time to show you”

  
Daniel watches as Finn pulls out a tiny box out the bag, Finn stares at the box for a while before opening it to reveal to Daniel a ring in the box  
Daniel couldn’t believe it he just stared into the screen quietly for a moment

  
“Dude...Dude! are you serious?” Daniel said

  
“I’m dead serious little man”

  
“ you’re gonna propose to Sean?!”

  
“ I been meaning to for quite a while now, He means everything to me ” Finn says as he looks down at the ring again before shutting the box closed.

  
“So when are you..you know going to pop the question ?”

  
“ well we have been planning on going on a trip for a while now”

  
“Yeah” Daniel says as he scoots himself closer to the screen

  
“Yeah we’re going to Costa Rica!” Finn say excitedly

  
“Aww so cool!” Daniel replies

  
“Yeah we have booked a couple nights at this sweet couple’s resort !”

  
“ I can’t wait til they get that damn thing off you, then you can come visit us! Sean misses you so much, heck I do too”

  
That would be so awesome Finn! “I can’t wait Finn, I miss Sean and you so much”

  
“I was thinking of also having Chris come along with me” Daniel added

  
“Dude, that will be awesome! I would love to meet him well you know in person” Finn Chuckles

  
“Yeah I know he would love that too!”

  
“Also I know it’s a bit too early to ask but”

  
“Yes Finn ?”

  
“I know I’m getting carried away with this and Sean hasn’t even said yes yet but would you be willing to be my best man?” Finn asked

  
“Dude, of course I would love to!”

  
“That’s what I like to hear !”

  
“Daniel, supper !” Claire shouts

  
“In a minute Grandma!” Daniel responses

  
“Well I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer”

  
“Yeah, I should probably go.” says Daniel sadly

  
“Awe don’t be too bummed, we can talk again soon”

  
“You’re right, Anyways Thanks again for the talk Finn!”

  
“Anytime my man, I wish you all the best during your first time with your boyfriend” Finn winks while letting out a toothy smile

  
Daniel blushes deeply in embarrassment

  
“Wishing you all the best on your proposal to Sean!”

  
“Awe, Thanks man!” “hasta luego my friend!”

  
“Dude what?”

  
“See you later Daniel”

  
“Oh, bye Finn!” Daniel Chuckles as he ends the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my favorite human beings Jose (Harmonia  
> #7777 on discord) and Flo (FlowFlow  
> #4767 on discord) (the amazing mods for the Lis Content Curators discord server) and Riley (tellmewhyler  
> #9338 on discord) for the help on this fic !!


End file.
